Intrigue
by IntravenousDollhouse
Summary: Indulgence under the bright lights. Akihiko x Minato


Intrigue:

It was his hair; such an odd, unexpected shade. Also, his eyes; unassuming, would-be neutral. They were full of a distinctly perturbing sort of wisdom. Or maybe it was his skin. Almost blue-pale, even under the warm glow of the bright lights inside of the club.

Or maybe it was none of these. Perhaps it was simply a sort of essence; something primal, from a place he'd rather not consider, but one that dwelt within him - and all humans - just the same. Like how animals found a mate in each other. A smell maybe?

Whatever it was, it drove him crazy.

It drove him into a frenzy.

And even though they were doing this in a very, very public place, amidst a cloying mixture of dim lights, sharp scents, and too-loud music, he simply could not stop himself from continuing. Even when Minato bit him.

'What was that for?' Akihiko murmured distantly, tightening his grip on the other, younger boy's wrists, pushing him further down into the plush dark seats.

'There are people walking up the stairs.' His voice was calm, and almost aloof. Merely informative.

'Fuck.' Akihiko felt a vague sense of embarrassment, but still could not bring himself to stop, or even hesitate in the slightest bit. He just kept thrusting himself into the hot, cum-slick pink ring of the boy beneath him.

'Yes.' The younger partner replied softly, pleased.

Minato's face might have conveyed a sense of boredom to potential onlookers, but Akihiko knew better. He grabbed the quiet boy's lithe legs and hoisted them above his own shoulders, allowing himself to plunge deeper still. Minato moaned, slowly and sensually, and Akihiko had to struggle not to let himself go too soon.

'I take it you're enjoying yourself too, all-powerful leader of mine.' Akihiko smiled, slowing his thrusts to prevent a quick defeat.

'What about you Akihiko-Senpai? You didn't even slow down when I lied just now, and told you there were people coming up the stairs.'

'You lied? Shame on you.' He could feel himself blush for not realizing sooner though.

'Maybe.'

Akihiki remained silent in response to his leader's ambiguity. He suddenly felt cold, despite the warmth of their intermingled limbs.

'Would you be able to stop long enough to turn around and see?' There was the ghost of a smirk tugging at Minato's lips, and a sinister, promising sparkle in those gray eyes. Akihiko knew he didn't stand a chance, but the fair-skinned boy beneath him continued.

'What if it were Mitsuru-Senpai, coming to check up on us? You told her we were going to the mall to restock our supplies, but she's too observant to miss the dishonesty written on your face.'

Akihiko grunted, astonished to feel himself harden even further; shamefully aroused at the thought of the modest, and reserved Mitsuru Kirijo watching him desperately thrust into their young leader.

'Or Shinjiro? You know how closely he watches you. What would prevent him from following you? He pretends to be cold, but you know he hates it when you spend time with other people.'

An involuntary image of the tall, intimidating young man finding him and Minato together - then aggressively joining in - pervaded Akihiko's heated imagination. What would he do with them? Would he be jealous? If Akihiko was fortunate, Shinjiro would probably gag Minato for saying all those odd, almost obscene things that he just had.

Currently, Akihiko wished he had something to wrap around the boy's mouth as well. His strange, but compelling words were not of the subject matter he wanted to have to dwell upon for the rest of the year.

Minato was smiling warmly at him. The gentle expression paired with the situation they were in, and the teenager's flushed cheeks and slightly bruised lips, spun a stunningly erotic portrait.

Akihiko leaned in close to the other boy's ear, and whispered something he could never remember again after this particular night. Minato sighed contentedly.

They found release together, although Akihiko would later swear to Minato that he came just a second earlier; always partial to competition. Akihiko loved having an orgasm, not just because it was physically pleasurable, but because the sensation was always somehow humiliating, humbling. Exposing that side of himself to Minato was exhilarating.

The two boys rested on the couch together, even after they had both fully recovered from their orgasm induced highs. Just being held against Akihiko's slightly damp, heated chest was enough to lull Minato into a different sort of bliss. Neither of them made a move to pull their pants back up.

Akihiko could feel his leader's breath against his neck, creating a sweet, soothing rhythm. He was completely relaxed.

_Then_ he heard the ominous, ruffling noises of people shuffling to their feet from the couch less than a meter opposite them.

His heart fluttered with anxiety, and the nauseous feeling in his stomach refused to abate even as the sounds of their footsteps faded down the stairs.

Minato chuckled darkly against his neck. 'Let's go home, Senpai.'


End file.
